


.

by Siknakaliux



Category: Testing, Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't Ask Don't Tell, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Randomness, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: "Shall we dance..?"
Kudos: 2





	.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK Why I've written this. It randomly struck me at 11PM so I had to

Crossing the borderline of black and white, climbing up the stairway she does so, the absurd length unsuccessful to let her give into exhaustion, especially with her athletic nature. Nothing but monochrome, a wide open tiled area, stretching out to dizzying lengths. Faint traces of moonlight shine down to the ground, giving way to slight reflections.

Silence. Nothing but the echos of her footsteps, nothing but the sound of her own breathing. Nothing in her gaze, except for the faint shadow of blue.. But could she even call them real..? Nothing matters, except for the drive of curiosity.

 _(Nothing good to do. Just bored to death, huh..)_ She closes in, taking full view of the boy's familiar yet bizarre appearance, despite the faint scent of blooming flowers somehow lingering in the air.

No thought, no hesitations. He simply makes his choice, right here and now.

_'Can I take your hand and steal you away?..'_

Smooth, elegant, simple but yet so arduous, she attempts to grasp his constant, continuous movements, with her coordination failing and his patience solid, yet still weary.

_Step and strumble, do you want to go on?_

She strengthens her resolve, wanting to push through her obstacles, wanting to earn his ardor.

_Don't you worry, the alter is our floor._

Their movements continue, results quite similar, if not quite the same as the moment's past. Far too many times she continues to afflict dissatisfaction on his state of progress, but he perseveres throughout, making sure she'd last through his tricks.

_Toss and turn, dizzy up ourselves right here.._

_Keep on dancing, just you and me now._

Her movements no longer make any use of tempo, her frustration slowly rising. Minor jolts of pain register to her but she ignores them in favour of blind obsession. She doesn't even know _why_ she's preforming the way she does, but all she does is force every feeling down.

_Bury the room with all the shrill calls and voices,_

_Swirl the senses, down and down we go._

_Nothing good to do, just bored to death, hey._

_Why don't we make a clean test of it now?_

His words reach her mind, but are forgotten as soon as they are spoken, tone already displaying a bizarre combination of frustration and excitement. His pace speeds up, and she swears she sees malice in his eyes, even just with a split second.

_Meaning connected to these simple words._

_Reason of hating without seeing them._

_Finding it... Finding it... No meaning, no reason._

Tears, a dull, aching pain intensified with every step.. Even with her attempts of suppressing her sudden feelings down, they still haunt her being in every other way. Her mistakes are no longer let off, and the tiling now sports minor drops of blood due to the nature of the injuries. He no longer stands for her mistakes, her incompetence.. Each and every misstep must absolutely not go unpunished.

_Gnashing my teeth while smiling shy._

_Smiling with eyes shut, everything black.._

_I don't want to deal with all that nonsense._

Discomfort turns into impasse, which turns into strain, in which now almost her entire body's feeling the consequences of her ineptitude, spreading like fire throughout her limbs, almost warm but yet still so cold. Despite all that, she still continues on.

_Hop and step in, may I have this dance-_

Trace it through, at your expense-

_This is the world's end, shall we do the "one, two"?_

Flowing down, paint it red.

_Drink in all of this apocalyptism,_

Continuing on at this rate..

_How about a little taste of daze?_

A sharp prick, waves of ecstasy, every experience distorted.

_Tick and tack the moment's moving on, our time is running out._

Flowing through, shut down, every minute in heaven..

_Round and round, going all around.._

Blissfully unaware of her grave condition.

_Intoxicated, the world is getting high._

_'Can I take your hand and steal you away?~'_

_Something seems to be unusual and wrong._

She seeks at her injuries, shocked and yet so relieved..

_Shall we believe in what is called 'our fate'?_

Yet makes no attempts to stop her bleeding. She suffers on..

_Step and stumble, do you want to go on?_

_Meaning of repeating all these foolish moves.._

_Reason to step as the music grooves._

_Finding it... Finding it... No meaning, no reason._

Keep moving, keep pace. Keep moving, keep bleeding.. Stay righted, stay united.

_Just want to dance when I need a little blue,_

_Just want to laugh when I need a little pain.._

_I don't want to hear any more of that ego._

Her world no longer makes any sense to her.. But even still, she moves on. Dizzied, dazed, bruised, beguiled. Blood flows onto tile, blood spreads throughout the tiles..

_Hop and sense it, may I have this song,_

_Before the world's end, shall we sing the 'un deux'?_

She no longer cares. No other feeling triumphs ecstasy. It's just him now.. Only him. Just his presence, just his gaze, just his pain.

_My heart, it's yours. Can you hear the beat?.._

_No, no. Not yet.. I won't forget how._

She sees more than red and blue.. More than her blood and more than his alluring presence..

_Oh my, look and see, what a lovely view.._

_There, the world's a monochrome highway.. Not a single piece will move._

She feels more than pain and haze.. More than every injury she's been inflicted.

_Anyhow, it's dead.. Nothing's going to change._

_Hop in, Step in, may I have this dance-_

Shutting down, paint it red..

_This is the world's end.. Shall we do the 'one, two'?_

Falling down, faint and bled..

_Drink in all of this apocalyptism,_

Slowly wasting away-

_How about a little taste of pain?.._

Only for his gaze to meet hers.

_Tick and tack, the moment's moving on._

_"Shall we dance?.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by the vocaloid english song cover "World's End Dancehall".  
> Yes, this randomly came into my head.  
> Yes, I've written it 'cause why not.  
> Yes, I question what I've written.


End file.
